


Preferences

by Lamenta



Series: Lamenta's Tumblr Scribbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, M/M, Sex Positions, sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/pseuds/Lamenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill for Nr. 23 of the "Sexual Sunday" prompt list - "Trying new position"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalmorphine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalmorphine/gifts).



Anders watched curiously when Fenris straddled his left thigh, calloused hands grabbing his other leg,  lifting it a little. Anders instinctively bent it and the elf grunted his approval when the mage tilted his hips just a fraction more so he could place it around the right side of Fenris’ waist.

“Like this?” Anders murmured, gazing up at the elf who slowly moved closer, his erection teasing along the back of his left thigh.

“Yes,” Fenris replied in kind, one hand gripping the leg bent around his waist tightly while the other caressed over the mage’s left hipbone.

Anders inhaled sharply when Fenris pushed into him. While lying on his side and having the elf straddle him this way was surprisingly comfortable, the angle was…new. Different. Anders wasn’t sure if that was the right position to try with someone who usually pounded into him like there was no tomorrow. One hand flew up and buried in his tousled blond hair, gently tugging on a few strands as Fenris began to thrust slowly, effortlessly sliding in and out of him. The swollen head of the elf’s cock nudged against his prostate and Anders jerked at the sharp spike of pleasure racing up his spine, the hand in his hair clawing at his scalp as he exhaled shakily.

Fenris’ left hand left his hip, caressing him with feathery touches all the way down to the sensitive spot behind his balls and Anders let out a deep moan, his own cock throbbing and leaking against his left thigh. There was the hint of a smirk on the elf’s lips as he gently rocked against the blond, fingertips teasing just behind the mage’s balls once again. Anders’ hips jerked in response and the mage hissed when that movement caused Fenris to push even deeper into him.

“Maker,” Anders groaned and Fenris chuckled before bringing the same fingertip to Anders’ opening, slick and stretched around his length. They both hummed in pleasure when Fenris caressed the puckered ring.

“This position certainly has merit,” Fenris commented breathlessly, letting his hand caress up Anders’ spine, over sensitive skin and even more sensitive scar tissue, making the blond shudder and gasp.

“Not made for the hard fucking you prefer, though,” Anders grunted out.

Fenris slowed this thrusts at those words and Anders mewled when his nerve endings sung in pleasure. Carefully, the elf leaned forward as much as he could without turning this into an uncomfortable experience and pressed a gentle kiss to Anders’ chest. The blond blinked in surprise.

“Fool mage,” Fenris murmured softly. “You know nothing of my  _preferences_.”


End file.
